what we have to get through together
by lukygirl- not
Summary: How many things do we have to get through before we lead a normal life?this is my first story so be nice and read n review pleeeeaseee!
1. they don't know me

The wind was soft and felt refreshing as she stood there on her balcony. I could stay here forever she thought. She sat down on the chair and sighed. Her cell phone started ringing just then. She groaned and decided to answer it any way. It was her agent Dana. "Hi girl how're you doing?" "Hey. I'm fine, so what's up?" "Nothing much."

"So you just called to say that?" "What's wrong with calling you? I mean, can't I call you sometimes even if it is to just say hello?" "OK. What's going on? And is it really important? Cuz I was relaxing and enjoying my time alone." She said. "Not that I don't like you or anything." She added hurriedly.

She heard Dana laughing at the other end of the line. "Hey it's okay, I know how you sometimes want to be alone and enjoy yourself. You know you're not like all those other rockstars who would be busy doing something like having sex every second of every minute of every hour of-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Ramita said with a laugh. "Well I can tell you that I'm not gonna do that, well I will at some point but you get the picture right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know you're not that sort of girl. So who's the guy you're in love with? Or like? Come on tell me. Pleeeeeeeasssssseeeeeeeeee!"

Ramita laughed and said "Well not anyone at the moment cuz they all like "Diamond Rose." I want to go out with a guy who really likes me. OK? Besides I don't think anyone really remembers the real me cuz they only know Diamond Rose. Not plain old Ramita."

_At the airport:_

People were hustling and bustling here and there. In other words it was quite busy there. Some very famous bladers were exiting an airplane right that second. An old guy met them as they made their way through the crowds of people. The old man smiled at them all. A blue haired blader with a big grin on his face said to the old man "Hi Mr.D , how're you doing?"

"I'm fine Tyson. So how was everyone's journey? So, welcome to New York!" Mr. Dickenson said with a smile.


	2. Tournament!

"Man I'm sooooooooooooooooooo tired!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice.

"Why don't you just shut up and go to bed like a good little boy?" Kai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the room could tell that Kai was getting annoyed and that they'll have to escort Tyson to the hospital if things go as they were right now.

Tala was really looking forward to seeing Tyson's butt get kicked by Kai. After all, he too didn't like Tyson when he was hyper. And also because Tyson had been bragging about him being the world champion and all. 'That's it' he thought in his mind. Just annoy Kai a bit more Tyson and then I can see free entertainment. He was bored and they'd already had their dinner. Everyone was waiting in the hotel's big lounge for Mr. Dickenson to arrive and tell them the news he'd said that he'd give them after dinner.

And finally Mr. Dickenson came through the door that separated the lounge. "I'm glad that you all are here. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about is the upcoming tournament-"

"Yeah! A tournament! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Tyson could you just shut up and let Mr. Dickenson continue?" Kai demanded rather than asked.

Tyson shut up and there was silence for a few seconds before Mr. Dickenson continued.

"There will be 2 more teams joining us. I don't think you've heard of them before. The 2 teams had split up and gone to their homelands. Fortunately, they will be joining us in some time. You won't be competing as a team. Instead you'll be competing in groups of six. The people in your groups won't necessarily be your teammates. I will announce your groups after we're all here. Please work as a team and enjoy yourselves because your beyblading days are going to be over before you know it. Well you could still beyblade but you won't be allowed to compete in any tournaments after this one. So make most of it."

Mr. Dickenson paused to look at their reaction. Some of them were taking it okay. Max had tears in his eyes. 'That boy is really emotional.' Mr. Dickenson thought with a smile.

"The 2 teams will be arriving tomorrow. We will also be going to a concert. I'm sure you'll all enjoy yourselves at the concert. And there will also be a surprise there." Mr. Dickenson said mysteriously. "Anyway, I hope you all have a good night's sleep and relax for a bit before the tournament starts. Goodnight everyone." Mr. Dickenson bid them goodnight and left.

They all started talking excitedly. As they all left the lounge and went to their hotel rooms.

"What do you think the surprise Mr. Dickenson was talking about? Maybe we're going to meet a famous rockstar! I hope it's Matt James (A:N ; I don't think this is a real rockstar. I just made the name up. Hope you don't mind )

he is sooo hot!" Mariah said dreamily.

Lee and Ray rolled their eyes at each other. Girls were sometimes, no wait make that always, so tranced by male singers, actors….. Basically every male that was famous.


	3. Whoah! Who is that girl

Chapter 3

There was excitement in the air, as everyone waited for the concert to begin. The bladebrakers, white tigers, ppb allstars, blitzkrieg boys……..

And everyone else. (The teams I mean)

Everyone was cheering their heads off. This wasn't any old concert. This concert was special. This concert didn't have only one famous singer singing but a whole lot of them. This was a competition. Who ever won was going to get a big yet wonderful prize. All of the famous singers were competing. The competition was super tough. There were multiple rounds, kind of like the tournament. Making your voice blend with another singer was one of them. The song would be completely new and only the singers would know it and they'd get a day to learn the song by heart. Not to mention the one you'd have to sing with would be of the opposite sex. And if you loose then you'll be so humiliated because there will be thousands of people watching your every move. Before you have to sing with someone else, you have to sing two of your songs. The singers who were allowed to compete had to have more than a hundred songs, other wise they could kiss the competition goodbye.The judges weren't exactly nice. They were like hawks and could spot a mistake from a mile. Then there would be chances that you would not make it to the next round. And you'd be totally humiliated in front of milions of people.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Tala asked 

"Because Mr. Dickenson said so. Now shut up or else." Kai growled. He was getting tired of Tala's constant wining. They'd been there for an hour and all the singers had made mistakes and some had run away from the stage crying. He wanted to get up and go.

"Or else what?" Tala asked with a smirk.

Kai gave him his famous death glare. And smirked when Tala shut up, folded his arms and turned away from him muttering something about him not being any fun to talk to. Kai rolled his eyes.

"And now chosen to sing her songs 'I Got Nerve' and 'Who Said', give it up for Miss. Diamond Rooooooooooooooooose!"

The crowd went wild standing up from their seats. Screeming, shouting and cheering their heads off.

She must be a great and famous singer was what all the bladers thought.

The stage lights went off. Excited murmers spread through out the big hall. They could see the outlines of some figures on the stage. The lights went on again and the music blasted. A girl about 18 was the singer and the best dancer. She had beautiful black hair which fell over her shoulders. She had a fair complexion and beautiful black eyes. Everyone was tranced by her beauty.

"We haven't met, and that's okay

Cause you will be asking for me one day

Don't wanna wait, in line

The moment is mine, believe me

Don't close your eyes

Cause it's a chance we're taken

And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got nerve

I've got, I've got, I've got

Electrify, I'm out of fire

We're gettin' together and we're on fire

What I said, you heard

And now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind

The words I use are open

And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

I know I can change the world

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

Everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got nerve

You...you need to discover

Ooo... can make you feel free

And I, I need to uncover

The part of you that's reaching out for me

Heeeeyyyyy! I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets baaadd

It's everything I see, every part of me

I know I can change the world

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

Everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got nerve

I got nerve

I know what you like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

Everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got...I got nerve"

She finished the song.

There was lots of thundering applause. The bladers were amazed. Even the blitzkriege boys had opened their eyes. Kai was staring at Rose. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

Tala smirked and nudged Bryan and indicated his head towards Kai who was still staring at her transfixed. Bryan answered with a smirk of his own and nudged Spencer. The same thing happened and Spencer nudged Ian who's reaction was the same as everyone. They were all now staring at Kai. Holding back their laughter. It was evident that Kai liked her.

Kai didn't notice them because he just couldn't take his eyes of her no matter how hard he tried. 'I'm Kai I'm not suppose to like anyone. I can't have feelings. Though it would be a change, a nice change. No! I can't have feelings. I can't have feelings for a girl. Why can't I though? Because I'm Kai, I don't have feelings, feelings make you weak. I am 18, I would have to retire from beyblading soon. It's just one tournament then I would be quite lonely, it would be nice to have some company for once.'

Kai blinked and looked up at Rose again. She was smiling at the crowd then she looked back at the dancers who had danced with her. They were both girls and they nodded. She looked at the judges who nodded and the next song started with thundrous applause.

"I'm more than just

You're average girl

I'd like to turn me up

And show the world

Aw yeah!

Cause some can talk the talk

This girl just wants to rock

I'm individual

I'm not like anyone

I can be glamorous

Just like you see in all the magazines

I can be cool as ice

Or anything I want to be 

Who said, who said I can't be Superman

I say, I say that I know I can

Who said, who said I won't be President

I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet

Oh yeah. Yeah

Go on and make some noise

Every girl has a choice

To lead their own parade

I do it my way

Ow!

I can be soft and sweet

Or louder than the radio (radio)

I can be sophisticated

Or totally go (totally go) out of control

Who said, who said I can't be Superman

I say, I say that I know I can

Who said, who said I'm not electrifying

I say, I say

There's no holdin' back

Stayin' right on track

Cause you control the game

So let them know your name

No limitations on imagination

Imagining

Yeah!

Who said, who said I can't be worldwide

I say, I say time is on my side

Who said, who said i can't be ten feet tall

I say, I say that i can have it all

Who said, who said I can't be Superman

I say, I say that I know I can

Who said, who said i won't be President

I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet

Wowww...

Yeahhhh...!

Who said

Come on

Yeah...

That's right!"

She finished the song with alot of applause.


	4. We r not getting together!

u know the last chapter, I got the songs from hannah montanna. I hope u guys don't mind.

And thankyou very much for your review Dark Dragon-Fire Fox. You were the only nice person who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4

She finished the song with alot of applause.

She was the first one to have not made a mistake. Everyone else had made mistakes or just frozen in their place when the dj/announcer had reminded them of all the people watching their every single move and had run from the stage without a second thought. The songs were very boring. All the girls songs were about boys, broken hearts etc. etc. Some old people who had come were asleep that was until 'Diamond Rose' came. Even if her songs were chosen, they were quite different and were sung with confidence only a really good singer could have.

Along with that, she was really preety too. Kai thought that so she must really be beautiful to impress the great and almighty Kai. Alot of girls flirted with him but to no avail because Kai didn't give them a damn. He was always so cold and appeared to be heartless to everyone. But that was all going to change soon.

As the applause didn't die down and the concert had to go on, the announcer had to shout over the cheering crowd.

"Now that was fantastic! I think you all agree with me there." He said with a chuckle. "You have to sing a duet with Mr. Chris Ryan!" **(A.N: just a random name, made it up) **

Again there was huge thunderous applause as a guy around 18 or 19 came up on stage. He waved to the crowd with a gorgeous smile on his face. (as every girl seemed to think) His hair was just above his shoulders, he had bright cerulean blue eyes and his seemed to make all the girls in the crowd faint dreamally.

Chris smiled at Rose as he approached his mike. She smiled back and looked at the audience who were still cheering.

The music of the song started. **(to make it easier, the bold writing is what Chris is singing and the** normal writing is Rose **singing and the italic is for both of them)**

**Living in my own world  
**

**Didn't understand  
**

**That anything can happen  
**

**When you take a chance**

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart yeah!!

To all the possibilities

_I know_ that something has changed

_Never felt this way  
_

And right here tonight

_This could be the start  
_

_Of something new  
_

It feels so right

_To be here with you  
_

_And now looking in your eyes  
_

_I feel in my heart  
_

_The start of something new_

**Now who'd of ever thought that**

_We'd both be here tonight  
_

And the world looks so much _brighter  
_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed  
_

_Never felt this way  
_

I know it for _real  
_  
_This could be the start  
_

_Of something new  
_

_It feels so right  
_

_To be here with you  
_

_And now looking in your eyes  
_

_I feel in my heart  
_

_The start of something new_

**I never knew that it could happen  
**

**Till it happened to me**

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see  
_  
_It's a start  
_

_Of something new  
_

_It feels so right  
_

_To be here with you  
_

_And now looking in your eyes  
_

_I feel in my heart  
_  
_That it's the start  
_

_Of something new  
_

_It feels so right  
_

_To be here with you  
_

_And now looking in your eyes  
_

I feel in my heart

The start _of something new  
_

**Start of something new  
**

_The start of something new"_

They both finished quite nicely. They were both the most hottest and the very best at the moment and crowd were going wild seeing them both together. Everyone was saying what a great couple they would make. They thought that they would look good together. Chris seemed to think the same thing and had a crush on Rose. He wanted to ask her out but he just couldn't get himself to do that. She wasn't one of those clingy girls or those girls who'd do anything to just touch you. She was just different and didn't pay him much attention at all. That drove him wild and over the edge since she was the only one who didn't.(ooh. guess Kai is gonna have to get through him to get to Rose)

(Chirs's P.O.V)

'This was great! Maybe she does have feelings for me after all. I hope she does. What am I going to do if she doesn't like me at all and I just go up to her and tell her that I like her or maybe she already likes another guy and if I just go up to her and ask her out she will turn me down in front of everyone and his reputation will be ruined.' He mentaly smacked himself. He should stop thinking whilst on stage.

(Kai's P.O.V)

Kai watched as Rose and Chris finished the song. He gritted his teeth in anger, frustration and something he just couldn't pin point. Why was he feeling strange when they both finished the song quite nicely. It couldn't be jealousy could it? It just couldn't be. He never got jealous, never ever. Or maybe he was jealous. The way Chris looked at Rose when they finished the song was like he really meant it. Chris liked Rose and maybe she likes him back, so maybe I should back away or not. I won't give up without a fight! She is worth the fight.

(Normal P.O.V)

The fanscheered enthusiastically as the song finished. Rose smiled at the crowd and gave a wave while Chris just stared at her. Then snapping out of his thoughts he smiled at the crowd too. Some of the girls fainted while others screamed his name.

"Well that was really something! And I'm sure you all agree with me there. Lets see what the judges say." The announcer said.

"That was really good. We never expected anything like that. And I think that this is the first time you both sang together. Isn't it?" The first judge said.

Rose and Chris nodded politely. The judges had complemented them. Now that was something.

"Yes, I agree with Melanie. (judge 1) That was very a terriffic performance. Well done." The second judge said whose name was April.

And finally the last judge Lauren said," That was one of the best performances I've seen in a while. And I think the crowd agrees with me there." The crowd cheered to show their approval. " And I think that you Ms. Diamond Rose can pass to the next round." She continued. She looked at the other two judges who nodded in agreement."Well done!"

The crowd cheered for the thousandth time. Rose smiled at everyone. As she held up a hand. "Yeah!" she said.

Chris looked at Rose and smiled. "Congratulations. I knew you'd make it to the next round and I won't be surprised if you made it to the finals." He said with a big grin. Rose grinned back and said " Thanks! You were awesome too. Good luck in the competetion. Maybe we'll get to sing together again."

"Yeah. That would be cool. And it looks like we're a big hit with the crowd. Don't you think so?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we are-"

"Psst... Rose!" some one whispered.

They both looked around to see who it was. It was Rose's friend Mika. Mika gestured for Rose to come.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Rose, good luck with the competetion" Chris said as he walked away with a amile and a wave at which all the girls drooled.

"Hey Mika." Rose said as she went back offstage. "Was I great or what." Rose said in a playfull voice.

"Yeah you were. I guess that's one of the reasons Chris Ryan likes you." Mika said slyly.

"No he doesn't. And anyway I'm not into him." Rose said while glaring at her friend.

"Yeah sure you don't." Mika said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. I mean really, when will people stop telling us that we look good together? Or that we were ment to be together? Sure he's a great guy and all but I don't like him that way. And I've been telling you that ever since he smiled at me at that ceremony. I am not going out with him whether you like it or not." Rose said. There was a hint of finallity in her voice.

"Ok. Ok. I won't bother you about him. Well, at least for today anyway, congrats you passed the first round!" Mika said. Jumping up and down and hugging her at the last sentence.

"Thanks. Thats better. Now don't talk about me adn him getting together for the rest of the day and the rest of my life." Rose said, slightly exasperated by her friend's constant nagging.


	5. new team

Hey. Sorry for the late update, got caught up in a few things. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Mr.Dickenson and the others were in the lounge of the hotel. Mr. Dickenson was on the phone.

Mr.Dickenson: Hello Mika, its Mr. Dickenson.

Mika: Oh, hi Mr. D. Didn't expect you to call right now. Whats wrong, did something happen, is everyone ok?

Mr.Dickenson chuckled slightly. Mika sometimes worried over nothing but she wouldn't worry over the things that did mater. That was a bit strange of her.

Mr.Dickenson: No, no, no, no. Nobody is hurt and neither is anything wrong, Mika. I just called to check with you where Ramita is.

Mika: Oh. Why don't you ever call to just say hi or ask me how I am. That hurts Mr.D.

**(A:N : we'll call Mr. Dickenson, Mr. D from now on ok)**

Mr.D: I'm sorry Mika-

Mika interrupted and said with a laugh.

Mika: I got you Mr.D. I was only joking! Ofcourse you can call any time you want and about anything you want. Oh and Ramita is ... let me think.Um... she didn't say anything about where she was going actually.So I have no idea where she is. Sorry.

Mr.D: It's okay Mika. I'll try to reach her on her cell phone. But thanks anyway.

Mika: Sure no problemo. Bye Mr.D. Take care.

Mr.D: Bye Mika. And you too.

Mr.D ended the call and sighned. It would take alot of time to reach Ramita. She would probably be busy with all the preparing of the concert. He could feel someone's gaze on him. He looked around and saw Kai looking at him. "So?", Kai demanded rather then asked.

"Well-", Mr. D started to say but was interupted by Tyson. "Did you get in contact with that girl you were talking about Mr.D?" Tyson said. He just couldn't wait for the tournament to begin. He was so excited. And had a hard time containing the excitment inside himself for much longer.

"Mr.Dickenson was just about to tell you that you idiot. So, shut up and listen."

Mr.D swetdropped. "Um ... okay. I couldn't reach her. Her friend said that she didn't know where she was."

"Well there have been headlines about her team in the papers in the last couple of days. So she's bound to know right?" Kenny said.

"Knowing her she won't contact me about this. I would have to go meet her in person and ask her to join the tournament myself." Mr.D said with a sigh.

"Ya know she sounds like a brat to me." Tyson stated.

"Then you must have alot in common with her Tyson." Kai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Everyone else burst out laughing except the blitzkreig boys who either smirked or sniggerd. Tyson glared at Kai. It had no affect on him whatsoever. Kai was the iceking and nobody could scare him the slightest.

"Actually, she isn't at all like that." Mr.D said. "If she hears you say that... lets just say that you should write your will before you do." Mr.D said with a chuckle.

"Hi Mr.D. Long time no see." Said a hyper voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see three boys and four girls coming their way and one of the guys was ahead of the group. He had a big grin on his face and was practically running. He had blonde hair with highlights, his eyes the most brightest colour of green, which were now alight happiness. He was wearing a pair of jeans , a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

He was the first one to reach Mr.Dickenson and the others. He shook Mr.Dickenson's hand enthusiastically.

"You know Sam, I think you might just brake my arm." Mr. Dickenson said with a laugh.

Sam blushed cutely, letting go of Mr.Dickenson's hand. "heheheheh...sorry Mr.D."

Mr.Dickenson chukled and said,"It's alright my boy." Then he turned to greet the rest as they finally approached them."I'm glad to see that you all arrived here safely. Did you have a nice flight here to New York?"

"Yeah. It was ok." A boy with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders said. He was wearing a light brown bandana with white patterns and his eyes were the the exact same shade of brown as his bandana was. He was wearing a white shirt with brown cargo pants. He smiled and seemed relatively calm.

"You weren't the one sitting next to Mr.Bouncy Michael." A guy with black spiky hair grumbled. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His eyes were crystal blue.

Sam pouted at his team mates's words. Michael gave a slight laugh and said, " Aww, come on. He was just a bit excited. And its not his fault that Amelia gave him candy."

"You!You made him hyperactive," the guy with black hair said. He gave a murderous glare to a girl with brown hair. She had blue eyes the colour of the sky and she was wearing a purple halter top and a denim skirt.

She looked at him calmly and said. "Of course I did. It was his birthday present. I know how much he likes candy so I brought some for him when I was coming home from Scotland."

"You know you don't sound Scottish", Johnny said. (Majestic)

Amelia said, "I went to America for about 5 or 6 years, so I lost my Scottish accent."

Johnny nodded. "So whats your teams name!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Well us girls are in one team and we're-" One of the girls said but was interrupted by a nasty, sarcastic voice.

"Wait let me guess you're the pink puff balls!" Tala said with a smirk. Which caused alot of laughter from the boys. One of the girls who just came was leaning against the wall. She stood up straight and walked over to Tala and said in a sarcastic voice that sent shivers down every ones spines. "Ha ha. But you see clown boy, our teams name is The Killers. Want to know why we chose that name? I'll tell you anyway."

The girl punched Tala right in the nose and he fell backwards in shock, holding his nose which was now bleeding badly. "My name is Kelly and I'm The Killers captain. That should teach you not to mess with me or anyone in my team." The girl now known as Kelly said.

Kai glared at Kelly and said, "It was just a joke". "I don't think you've noticed but I'm not the sort of person who enjoys jokes." Kelly said coldly.

Amelia looked at the other two girls and they all nodded to each other and walked towards Kelly. "Kelly – " Amelia was interrupted by someone.

"Kelly is right. Ivanov shouldn't have said that. Besides don't you think he looks better this way?" A voice said with a hint of amusement in it. They all looked around to see someone with a cloak. The hood was on so they couldn't see her face. The cloak reached down to her ankles and covered everything. She was wearing a mask which was blue and looked amazing. Her cloak was dark blue and she was wearing black boots.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked. "Think about it, you know me." The girl with the cloak said.

Michael looked at her closely. He looked at her hands but they were also covered because she was wearing gloves.


End file.
